


Overwatch Reaper x Mimi Collection

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Biting, Biting until there's Blood, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Reaper, Double Penetration, Double Shark Dicc, Drunk Sex, Early Ejaculation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Inappropriate Easter Celebrations, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, MerGabe, Merfolk AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster Reaper, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Tail Plugs, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome happy sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: Literally what the title says, a collection of lewd stories relating to my OC and Reaper.Mostly Self-Indulgent but happy for people to read regardless.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving an organised list of what's what to keep neat and tidy, and will also put in relevant tags as I put up each chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this to be a whole collection rather than prompts for OC x Canon week, which I couldn't finish as a long of things have happened.  
> So the first chapter will be updated with applicable kinks and an index for what's in the story and whatnot  
> Thanks for coming by.

 

 

> **Chapter Two:** Firsts

**Applicable Tags:** Alcohol use, Semi-Drunk Sex, Vaginal Sex, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, Creampie, Generally a happy time. 

 

 

> **Chapter Three:** Domestic

  **Applicable tags:** Blowjobs, that's pretty much it. Classic BJ

 

 

>   **Chapter Four:** Denial

  **Applicable tags:**  Bondage, Fingering, Orgasm Denial

 

 

> **Chapter Five:** Trauma

  **Applicable tags:**  PTSD, Angst. No smut here.

 

 

> **Chapter Six:** Trauma pt 2

  **Applicable tags:**  PTSD, Angst, Fluff, Pain. No smut here. 

 

 

> **Chapter Seven:** Conejita

  **Applicable tags:**  Oviposition, Belly Bulge, Tail Plugs, Vaginal Sex, Creampie

 

 

> **Chapter Eight:** The Reaper

  **Applicable tags:**  Monster Reaper

 

 

> **Chapter Nine:** Commander Cock-Block

  **Applicable tags:**   Power Dynamics, Dirty Talk

 

 

> **Chapter Ten:** Merman

  **Applicable tags:**   Merfolk AU, Biting, Blood (from biting) Double Penetration, Double Shark Dicks

 

 

> **Chapter Eleven:** Milk

  **Applicable tags:**   Male Lactation, Handjobs

 

 

> **Chapter Twelve:** Reyes' Desire

  **Applicable tags:**   Shower Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy

 

 

> **Chapter Thirteen:** Shhh

  **Applicable tags:** Fingering, Semi Public

 

 

> **Chapter Fourteen:** Mimi's turn

  **Applicable tags:** Femdom, Orgasm delay, Premature Ejaculation,


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a few drinks in celebration of a mission well done, Mimi is cornered by a suspicious Reyes for her unusual behaviour. She ends up kissing her Commander for the first time after weeks of mutual pining, and the two of them always were better at speaking with actions.

“You can’t be serious,” Mimi stared blankly at Commander Reyes, mouth open slightly in her surprise. She attempted to back away, but the movement came as a reminder that his hand still firmly held her hip. Reyes’ expression remained neutral save for the flush of color still painting his cheeks; she was certain her own cheeks were red, as she could even still feel a tingling sensation linger against her lips after having kissed Reyes.

“Would you prefer to clean the showers over laps?”

Just as Mimi felt anger heat up in her core, a twitch in the corner of Gabriel’s lips gave him away to the younger agent; he wasn't serious. Her expression shifted from angry to more of a childish pout. It didn’t help when Reyes began chuckling - a low rumble from his chest - as his grin became more apparent. Mimi wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look so amused or happy, but she supposed that alcohol could still crack the outer shell of hardass Commander Reyes.

“No running laps for kissing the Commander, then?” she asked in a huff.

“No laps,” he affirmed, taking a pause before continuing, “not for something I wanted you to do.”

Mimi averted her gaze, feeling the heat in her face becoming too unbearable to maintain eye-contact. “You’re drunk,” she stated.

“I’ve had six drinks, I’m not drunk, _Miel._ ” It was hard not to trust his word, given he was a super soldier and likely metabolised his alcohol differently, so the amount of drinks he had probably wasn’t very relevant in the first place - but Reyes not being drunk meant a lot more for the situation than it would if he had been.

Tucking a lock of dark hair behind Mimi’s ear, Reyes' fingers pressed lightly into her skin as he pulled their bodies closer, leaning down to brush his plush lip to hers. “Just had enough to justify a little bit of irresponsibility,” he murmured, lips tickling against her own with each wisp of breath from his words.

“And to talk a lot more,” she mumbled. At her words, she felt Reyes lips grin against hers before he placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of her mouth - an act that almost seemed to come completely naturally to him, as if they weren't just openly expressing their interest for the first time.

The Blackwatch Commander reached past Mimi with his free hand, turning the knob of the room door behind her.

“Keep going?” Reyes asked, voice low as he slowly pushed open her bedroom door. It was an obvious case of asking out of courtesy, they both knew that Mimi didn’t particularly back down from just about anything, and while that usually applied to fights, the same behaviour carried over to most things; not to mention if she didn’t want something she always made sure it was very clearly known.

“Mhm,” she pressed her lips more firmly against his, grabbing a shoulder to pull him back with her and into the darkness of the bedroom - tossing his beanie onto her dresser and mindlessly flicking on the lamp in the process for some form of dim lighting. Reyes seemed to be on the same wavelength of not wasting time, using his foot to nudge her door closed.

The young agent wasn’t given much room for control as Reyes grabbed behind one of her knees and hauled her leg around his waist, giving him the opportunity to more quickly move the both of them to Mimi’s bed all without breaking the contact between their lips - moving against each other at a steady, needy pace.

He sat down on the bed, letting go of Mimi’s leg and leaving her to straddle him, knees resting on either side of his thighs. She took the opportunity to pull away from his lips to catch some much needed air - having forgotten how to properly use her nose to breathe while caught up in her want for him.

It was almost strange to look at him like this - his smile almost appeared permanent and made the Commander seem ten years younger in spite of the bits of greying hair he had mixed in with the dark strands. She wondered if it was an effect of him being somewhat intoxicated, or if he was naturally like this in intimate situations.

“You haven’t stopped grinning,” he remarked, leaning forward to place soft kisses along Mimi’s jaw down to her neck. She couldn’t help but recoil and look at him as if he’d said something strange for a moment, stunned at his comment. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “oh, so you’re the one who’s drunk, then.”

Being called out on apparently enjoying herself had Mimi feeling unreasonably pouty; somehow embarrassed that she was pleased enough to grin like an idiot.

“I’m not drunk either, I’ve hardly had any drinks.” Though, she had enough that apparently she’d lost self-awareness of her behaviour and facial expressions.

Mimi shuddered as Reyes’ calloused fingers brushed past the hem of her shorts and gently ran along her bare thigh. She looked down, distracted by wondering when he’d taken the gloves off. Her attention was brought back to him when she felt him unbutton her Blackwatch jacket, and the feeling of lips pressed to her exposed collar. Reyes followed it up with a light sucking that felt hot against her skin, making her squirm as she felt the prickling of blood vessels pop beneath her skin - there would definitely be a mark.

“Beautiful.” The word rumbled low in his chest as he pulled away to admire his own handiwork.

As if wanting to show him up, Mimi’s prosthetic hands went to work on the clasps that held his armor in place above his hoodie; making quick work to remove the plating. She followed it up by tugging impatiently on the fabric of his sweater until he went along and lifted his arms for her to pull it off, leaving only a tank top covering his upper half, the fabric clinging impressively to his muscular chest.

It seemed as though Reyes caught on, however. He made a low sound of disapproval in his chest before flipping Mimi onto her back on the bed, crawling above her. “No marks,” as if trying to compensate for telling her no, he pushed up Mimi’s top and pressed a firm kiss to her defined abs, taking clear time to appreciate her muscular figure.

“If you’re accused of fraternisation, you have _me_ to answer to,” he began to explain, his kisses pressing lower until they were near the hem of her shorts, “if I’m the one accused, I have to answer to the Strike-Commander and the public.”

“Okay, okay,” Mimi whined almost impatiently at his explanation. It was a disappointment, sure, but she understood.

“Let’s put the Commander stuff behind us now, then, hm?” Reyes nudged his hand between the fold of her open jacket, pulling it off carefully as he chuckled at the clear impatience Mimi’s body language displayed. Figuring he’d give her a little bit of respite from the anticipation, he pulled her tank top off along with the jacket, leaving the agent with nothing covering her top aside from a sports bra.

He grinned and pulled himself up to her breast, baring his teeth and nibbling at her nipple, only protected by the thin layer of fabric from her bra. She couldn’t help but squirm and let out a little snort. “T-that’ tickles,” she managed to get out, holding back any sort of laughter she might have let out in the fuzzy, pleased buzz of inebriation she was feeling.

“Tickles?” Reyes mused, rough fingers trailing up her side until he slipped them beneath the elastic band of her bra, “well, let’s see what other new sides of you I can get out, then.”

She could tell from his voice that he was _trying_ to speak in an attractive, husky tone, but the words came out more amused and pleased than anything - if not on the verge of light laughter.

“That’s just gonna make me wanna hide those things,” she teased, resting a hand against the back of his head, fingers toying with his incredibly short, cropped hair. He chuckled, pulling off the final piece of cloth covering her upper half from him.

“Whatever you say,” he dismissed her comment with amusement, leaning into her breasts to place a kiss between them before his mouth found its way to a nipple, lips wrapping around it teasingly as he tugged at the sensitive nub of flesh. Mimi shivered at the sensation, back arching just the slightest bit at the feeling of his lips around her nipple - only for him to release it all too soon. He moved back to her face, pressing his soft lips against hers once again and letting his tongue poke out enough to run along her lower-lip as if just to get a small taste.

His hand smoothed over her thick, muscular thigh, fingers gripping the muscle in a nice squeeze before his hand traveled lower. He gripped the back of her knee, bending her leg to pull them apart and settle himself between them.

"Commander," she started, murmuring the word against his lips. Reyes pulled away, looking at her with a slightly more serious expression, eyebrows raised in incredibly obvious expectancy. She knew what that look was, a non-verbal correction. She stares at him blankly before coming to a conclusion of what that _look_ was for. She swallows nervously. "Gabriel?"

"Better." Both of his hands moved to rest against Mimi's hip, fingertips toying with the hem of her shorts. Using his thumb, he opened the clasp on her belt to loosen it, following it up by unbuttoning her shorts. He paused to make eye-contact, and without being met with objection, tugged her shorts, belt and underwear off with one movement. 

He pulled back, resting on his knees between her legs above her, eyes clearly looking over her now naked form in an appreciation for the sight - despite the dim lighting offered by the lamp. Mimi hadn't ever been one to feel embarrassed over her firm, muscular body, but something about the hungry way Reyes took the sight of her in had her face feeling hot. His grin appeared wolfish, predatory almost as he brought his hands to rest against her backside. With little effort, he lifted her up completely, fingers pressing into her ass as he held her hips up in the air.

She squirmed with what she wasn't sure was either excitement or uncertainty as Reyes leaned forward, his face inching closer to her heat until he was close enough for his nose to _almost_ press against it. A gasp sounded out in the room as the Commander's tongue ran along her slit experimentally, the flat of his tongue travelling up until he lapped up at her clit.

"You're already so wet, Mimi," he praised, tongue gently circling her aroused clit. Though having her hips held in the air wouldn't normally be particularly uncomfortable, focusing on the pleasure Reyes offered her with his tongue while having him hold her up like that made her thigh muscles ache, whimpers and moans escaping her lips as he practically tormented her with slow, careful movements. He latched his lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves, the sucking sensation making Mimi squirm with delight in his hold. When he pulled his lips off, he began to work her over more enthusiastically with his tongue, lapping up at her wetness eagerly, nuzzling his face shamelessly into her slit. She felt her hips shake, no longer concerned with the ache of being held up but instead entirely focused on the pleasure Reyes' mouth offered and the heat coiling in her core.

"Gabriel," she whined, hips rocking needily into his ministrations. 

As if being  _merciful_ , he pulled away, licking her wetness from his lips and placing her bottom half back down onto the bed. It took some time for the Blackwatch Commander to bring himself back up to her face - as he stopped at multiple places along the way to plant kisses against her skin, occasionally giving a gentle little suck to leave a temporary red mark. 

Placing a hand on her hip, his thumb stroked her skin attentively while his other hand reached down to his belt, unbuckling it. He fumbled awkwardly with the button on his pants for some time, Mimi eagerly reaching down to help him with the rest. They both stopped to look at each other, expressions breaking out into a grin as they finally managed together to undo his pants. She took it upon herself to lower them and his underwear as far as she could give her limited reach, and Reyes kicked them off himself completely, following it up with the tank top and leaving him just as bare as Mimi had been. 

Settling back properly between her legs, Reyes rolled his hips forward, grinding his hardened cock against her wet slit.

"Gabriel," Mimi murmured, "I haven't-"

"I know."

Mimi furrowed her brow, wondering if something was lost in communication or if he actually knew what she was trying to say.

Reyes continued, "I've read your medical file," he explained. That was all he really needed to say, given Mimi knew the medical file had all the complete information about  _everything_ including sexual history or  _lack thereof._ Simple questions to be sure she had been getting the care she needed, and relevant that she hadn't had any. "You won't get any _special treatment_ for it."

Mimi felt like an open book - it wasn't that she had been trying to tell him to have him be gentle or treat her any differently because of it, but in fact because her stubbornness had her not wanting  _to_ be treated any differently. Apparently Reyes already caught onto that aspect of her, not wanting to be coddled or have things made easy for her.

Reyes nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. She made a little noise as she felt the smooth head of his hard cock press against her entrance. Keeping to his word, he didn't offer her any sweet words of encouragement, figuring even if he wanted to she'd probably not like it right at that moment. So instead, he just pressed into her carefully, a growl rumbling in his chest as her warmth wrapped around his cock with each inch he pressed further into her. He hisses out a curse at the sensation of her tightness, almost taking it slow for _himself_ given how snugly her warmth fit around him. With a final push, Mimi groaned out and he sheathed himself completely - giving her only a moment of respite before he began to rock his hips back and forth. 

He smoothed a hand over her thigh, moving himself steadily within her. It wasn't until he was able to regain focus and adjust to how she felt around him that he began to assault her neck with his relentless kisses, only sucking at skin below where it would be seen beneath her Blackwatch jacket in the future. Mimi gripped his shoulders, prosthetic fingers pressing into the firm muscle of his back. 

"Aren't you nice and eager, Mimi," he taunted, thrusting a little roughly to make her cry out. He chuckled at the sound, only to be met with a glare of disapproval from Mimi.

"Fuck you," she hissed, hardly with any actual malice behind her words.

"I'd rethink your choice of words," he laughed more fully this time, his pace quickening thoughtlessly as he did. 

Despite the embarrassment, Mimi didn't have any sort of comeback to make, along with being occupied with the mixture of pleasure, as well as the feeling of being stretched out by Reyes' thick cock. 

"Cute when you don't have a mouth on you," he commented, reaching his hand between their bodies. The tip of his finger toyed with her clit, making her mewl with pleasure. 

"You're a-ah.. you're annoying when you have a mouth on you," she shoots back at him, managing at least to grin with some amusement at his expression of mock offence. 

The two of them put their little tipsy bickering aside, instead giving time to focus on the pleasure offered between them, Reyes pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger and tugging, rubbing and toying with the little nub as he thrust steadily into her. If his laboured breathing was any indication, the Commander was nearing his peak. The thought had Mimi realising just how close she was to her own completion. Her hips began to move more desperately, her sounds becoming needy and less controlled than they had been.

"Gabe..." she moaned, "G-Gabe!"

Reyes moved his mouth to Mimi's lips, silencing her moans and cries as he nibbled her lower lip and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Her body tensed up, her grip tightening on his shoulders desperately as her peak loomed over her. With just the right little movement of his fingers, and a quickening pace of rougher thrusts, Reyes pushed Mimi over the edge, her cries muffled by his kiss as her body shook, waves of pleasure washing over her; legs tightening around the Commander's waist. 

As Reyes' movements became more erratic, he pulled away from the kiss, chest rumbling with groans of enjoyment while Mimi's noises were reduced to little whimpers. 

"Oh God, Mimi..." his hand on her thigh pressed deep into her, grip bruising as his body shuddered and he buried himself deep within her, letting out a growl of satisfaction as he reached his own climax - his release flooding Mimi's insides. 

He held himself in place for some time, both of their bodies shaking from the comedown. Eventually, Reyes pulled himself out from within Mimi, and carefully moved her to one side of the bed so he could join her at the other.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked, placing a kiss to her temple as his large arms wrapped around her spent body. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mimi inquired sarcastically with a huff. Reyes chuckled at her abrasive response, but didn't press further. Even if Mimi hadn't been able to handle the experience, she would probably never admit it - the best he could do was offer her what she needed without making it obvious. 

"We must have missed out on a good Blackwatch party," Reyes commented offhandedly.

"This was better," she states.

When the Commander tried to peer over her after a comment like _that_ , Mimi turned her head to avoid having him see her face, cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment for admitting something like _that_  so blatantly.

Gabriel's expression softened. It seemed as though what they'd done, coupled in with having been drinking, was enough to leave the two tuckered out for the night - no point in teasing anymore.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've explored a lot of different angles of the first time between Reyes and Mimi through RPing, and this one is a little different from the rest - as I've aimed for generally just more overall happiness for these two hard-headed assholes. I'm not confident in writing Reyes much anymore, but here I am. Shameless me.


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper surprise visits to make breakfast

“Mimi, how am I supposed to enjoy this when you’re this eager to get it over with?” Reaper chided. His clawed fingers wrapped around the handle of a spatula, moving the kitchen utensil carefully beneath the pancake in front of him. In a swift motion, he flipped it within the pan, batter sizzling for a moment as it made contact with the heat.

“You _said_ you had to go back soon, I don’t want to waste time,” Mimi counters, mechanical fingers wrapped around his cock and stroking him lazily. It was an awkward place to be, no doubt; down on her knees between Reyes and the oven he was cooking on top of. It didn’t help the strangeness of the situation that Reaper remained dressed entirely in his outfit, only missing the mask he'd left on the table.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he reminded her, glancing down at the girl stroking his hard length before focusing back on the pancake and making sure it gets a perfect golden brown surface before he lifts it from the pan and pours more batter in. “You weren’t even supposed to be awake, anyway.”

Mimi had woken up earlier to the smell of bacon cooking, cautious and alert for whatever could be going on as she hadn’t expected Reaper to be back from business as usual until the next day. Apparently, however, the mercenary slipped away and sneaked into the apartment only to quietly begin making breakfast despite the fact that he, himself, didn’t eat. Not anymore. It seemed his plan to cook and leave it for Mimi quietly without announcing his presence was the original intent - it was likely he’d bought himself time to make a quick visit back - but the girl had other plans than just letting him head out without _something_.

“You should have told me sooner that Valentine’s Day would be sentimental for you,” he taunted.

“It’s not - but you still should have woke me up,” she grumbled, leaning forward to take the tip of his cock into her mouth. It was fortunate, at least, that he had already finished the bacon and placed the strips off to the side - rather than Mimi have to risk being hit by stray hot grease in her position.

Her tongue carefully lapped up at the little bead of precum at the head of his cock, fingers gently pulling back his foreskin so she could work over the sensitive head with her tongue. Reaper groaned, dropping his current free hand down to the top of Mimi’s head and fondly combing the metal claws through her hair. “I knew you would try something like this if I had.”

Mimi considered countering him, or complaining that isn’t fair. She’d much rather have a bit of time with him than have breakfast, but she didn’t bother to waste any more time with banter, instead taking more of Reaper’s shaft into her mouth, making a pleased noise that vibrated against him. He didn’t stop cooking, however, simply remained in place while Mimi serviced him, a growl of satisfaction occasionally rumbling in his chest whenever she got that _spot_ on the underside of his cock with her tongue.

The claws tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to encourage taking him in deeper while he focused one hand on managing the food he’d been cooking, hips rocking just the slightest bit involuntarily at her skilled ministrations. “Looks like I taught you well,” he mused, commenting on Mimi’s improved oral skill in comparison to the first time she’d done this for him. His red irises - surrounded by inky black sclera - peer down at her, amusement clear in his expression. Their eyes met, Mimi’s wide violet eyes glowering up at him in defiance. Still, she worked him over obediently, pulling her mouth back to suck eagerly on the head before taking him back in even deeper than before.

Reaper showed his appreciation with a groan, fingers tugging in her dark locks just enough to cause some pain. It felt even better the moment she whined in discomfort against him - the pleasure enough that he was beginning to lose focus on the task in front of him.

The moment the last pancake was finished, Reaper placed the spatula down and reached forward to turn off the element - almost a little more eagerly than he would have liked to show, before all of his attention fell to Mimi. “I should leave for a long time more often if it’ll get you this eager to _serve_ when I come back,” he taunted. The tease was met with a sound of protest against his cock as Mimi worked him in and out more fervently - having noticed a strain in his voice as he teased her and eager to get him where she wanted him to be.

It didn’t take much more - as he felt himself just about to hit his peak, the hand in her hair moved to grip her cheeks firmly while the other one grasped the base of his cock. He practically choked out a climactic groan, managing just in time to pull almost his entire length out of Mimi’s mouth, leaving just the tip past her lips and pressing hard on her cheeks to keep her mouth nice and open for him. He only needed to give himself a short couple of final strokes before milky white ribbons of cum shot out into Mimi’s mouth, his eyes intently watching his release fall onto her tongue and down her throat.

Reaper’s chest heaved with excitement, and just as the last little bits of his release dribbled out of his head he pulled himself out further for the last few beads of cum to leak out onto her lips. He chuckled breathlessly, releasing Mimi’s cheeks from his firm grip and rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips to smear his handiwork along her mouth. “Good girl,” he praised, smiling down at her while she closed her mouth and maintained eye contact. A few moments of silence passed as Mimi looked up to Reyes expectantly, until finally…

“You can swallow now.”

She did the moment she was given permission, tongue poking out to clean her lips of the cum he'd deliberately rubbed into them. Mimi pouted up at him, rising to her feet with the help of a clawed hand on her arm. 

"You've made me late," Reaper's scolding sounded more fond than it was angry, a pair of clawed fingers tilting her chin up; metal tips digging almost threateningly into the skin. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her reddened, pouty lips, the cold making Mimi shiver just the slightest. "Try to decide how I should punish you tomorrow, hm?"

As his body began to dissipate into smoke, Mimi quickly leaned in to get one last kiss from Reaper, his lips twitching up into an amused smile.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Mimi."

"Already did," she snorted.


	4. Denial

Mimi let out a choked, muffled groan against the ball gag in her mouth the moment all pleasure and stimulation ceased, raising her head up to try to catch sight of her lower body, but letting it fall back to the pillow below when she couldn’t - thanks to the resistance her bindings provided. Aggravation set in quickly and the girl began - like she had many times that night - to struggle against her restraints. Reaper had done a damn good job ensuring she wouldn’t get out of this one; her arms wound tightly above her head with a reinforced steel wiring to prevent her from being able to use the strength of her prosthetic limbs to snap them. He’d made sure to criss-cross the material so perfectly there wasn’t even the slightest bit of slack to move her arms.

Her legs weren’t secured quite as firmly - intricately tied with much more comfortable ropes; her calves snugly held by them against her inner thighs. To keep her in place, and her legs as wide apart as possible, he’d tied the rope on her legs to either side of the bed’s footboard, leaving her without the ability to move her lower half at all. It might have been fun if Reaper himself was there, but he wasn’t. Having left god knows how long ago - but not without leaving her with something to make time feel like it wasn’t even moving.

Her nipples, reddened and erect; were pinched nicely between rubber tipped clamps. They were hardly a thought in the back of her mind though; the real thing that had her going - that had her so frustrated, were the toys he’d left her with. Against her clit rested a bullet, held in place there by tape - but it wasn’t on or vibrating, just held there against her sensitive nub. Strapped to her inner thigh by the same ropes that bound her was a magic wand; with the massage end angled to press itself right against her wet heat. As if he hadn’t left her with enough to handle, a pretty little amethyst jewel rested in the cleft of her ass; a cute little plug nestled in her ass.

All of the toys he’d left her with glistened in the lamp lighting the room with a mixture of lube and her own wet juices; and in a few minutes, the clamps, the bullet, the wand and the plug would all begin to vibrate again. She’d estimated it had been at least two hours since Reaper left her there like that. For a couple of minutes, the toys would turn on, get her riled up, and then turn off. She’d guessed after all the time that passed the devices spent three minutes on and five off - a bit specific considering. It had become obvious she was left like this on purpose - to be provided with pleasure in all of her sensitive spots only to be deprived just as the sensation had begun to really coil within her. Her muscles felt sore - enough she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stand if she broke free of her restraints. A mix of tensing up with pleasure repeatedly and struggling left her with almost no strength for anything left - she could only lay in place and hope for when Reaper would come back; finding herself prepared to give him a piece of her mind the moment she was free to.

The room remained silent for some time until a faint buzzing could be heard and the toys started up again; Mimi let out a choked, muffled sob as the pleasurable sensation returned, knowing it would only last a short time and she’d be left hanging again.

But relief seemed imminent the moment a humanoid cloud of black mist began to swirl about just in front of the bedroom door until Reaper took full material form. 

The first thing the mercenary did was drop the hellfire shotguns in his hands before removing his mask and letting that too fall to the floor; red irises looking her over with an outright predatory gaze. His lips curled up as he stepped closer, slowly removing the outer layers of his clothing - jacket, ammo belts, armor. 

“Have you been enjoying yourself without me, mi amor?” He chuckled low, beginning to peel off the rest of his clothing.

With the gag in her way, Mimi was left only to respond with a muffled sound - trying to make it sound as irritated as possible. But Reaper shrugged off the tone of her little noise as he removed his shirt.

“Did you count how many times you got off?” he asked casually, getting to work on his pants and cocking a brow as he watched her intently. If the grin on his lips was anything to go by, he knew exactly what the last couple hours was like for her. Mimi didn’t try to answer with sounds this time, but instead defiantly looked away.

Just as Reyes removed the last bit of his clothing and placed his mobile device off to the side of Mimi, all the vibrations from the toys stopped, Mimi’s tense body becoming limp once more against the bed.

“Oh?” the Talon operative stepped closer, the mattress dipping as he kneeled onto the bed. “Now why did those turn off?” the tone of his voice was enough for Mimi to know he was playing dumb intentionally as he reached over and brushed cool fingertips against her inner thigh. She twitched at the sensation, every nerve on her body on fire.

“Batteries run out?” Pinching the tape between thumb and forefinger, Gabriel carefully pulled it off, helped by the fact that she’d been dripping and sweating enough to leave the tape soppy and easy to peel off smoothly. The bullet fell from its place, cool air from the room hitting her now exposed, wet clit and making her shiver.

Reaper went to work on the clamps next, carefully putting them open and pulling them off her erect nipples, smoothing a thumb soothingly over each one. He took the time to look down at her and smile briefly before getting to work on the wand, removing the bindings that held it against her until finally all the little toys he’d taken off of her lay off to the side of the bed.

Cool hands reached for her face, cupping it gently as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, gently combing fingers in the roots of her hair and wiping away some of the sweat on her face. Mimi made a pathetic whimper, only made quieter by the gag. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he purred soothingly, “I’m going to take this off, be good and watch your mouth, understand?” Mimi nodded in response, and his fingers reached for the gag’s clasp, carefully sliding it off.

“You’re a mess,” he pointed out tauntingly as a thumb wiped away some of the drool around the corner of her mouth. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, the toys he’d cast off to the side began to buzz again, and he raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. 

Pulling his phone from where he’d left it beside Mimi, he turned on the device and took a peak at it. “Huh, looks like it’s been set to go on and off at intervals,” he remarked.

“Fuc-”

“Ah, what did I say about behaving yourself?” Reyes cut Mimi off before she could even cuss him out, making the wrecked, needy girl pout in dissatisfaction. 

As Gabriel casually pressed at the interface on his device, all of the toys’ vibration stopped for good one by one as he turned them off. “Did you cum, Mimi?”

Concerned with what might come out of her mouth if she tried to verbally answer, Mimi simply responded to the question by shaking her head, biting her lip as if she’d spit out some words of anger. Lazily, Reyes reached over and traced his fingertips over one of her breasts before taking it in hand and fondling it nonchalantly. “You’ve never looked so desperate before.”

“Maybe because you always force me to cum more than I can handle,” she responded flatly.

Reyes’ movements on her breast stop and he slowly let his hand slide down her body until it rested against her thigh; appreciating the little give her thick muscles there offered as he squeezed it. “Doesn’t seem so bad that I do that anymore, does it?”

She could probably agree with him - the last couple hours of torment had been something else than what she was used to, that being constantly being overwhelmed with Reaper’s demanding need to have her squirming in climax beneath him - it was almost unheard of for her to get out of bed with him without getting off at least twice. But ultimately, Mimi decided not to verbally express that he was right.

“You’ve been absolutely spoiled.” Reaper leaned into her neck, placing soft kisses to her warm skin. He moved lower down her body, red irises peering up at her as sucked at the skin of her collar and chest to place little temporary red spots on her skin. Reyes continued to lower himself until he was at her belly button before moving to take his place between her bound legs, moving them apart just slightly more and settling his hard cock against her slit. She twitched, even the littlest sensation making her ache for more; for release.

“It’s been a long day,” he sighs out, running his chilled fingers gently over her inner thighs, “let me let off some steam?”

Eager for Reaper to give her the release she so desperately craved, Mimi wiggled herself closer and rolled her hips to grind against Reyes’ shaft, making needy little whimpers with each stroke of it against her slit.

With a grin that could only mean more torment, he pulled himself away from her, leaving her heat bare from any attention once again. One hand moved towards his cock and he gripped it, slowly stroking himself, foreskin gliding smoothly over his reddened head with each movement he made. Mimi whined and attempted to move closer, but he’d already pulled back far enough that her bindings prevented her from getting close enough to make contact. The only thing that touched her was a firm, calloused hand gripping her inner thigh as he jerked himself off between her legs. 

“Gabe,” she shamelessly whined with need.

“Didn’t I say you’ve been spoiled?” his tone is a low growl, hand gripping himself tighter as his strokes became less casual and more focused. “I’m teaching you to be thankful for what you get.”

“That’s not fair, you’re the one who spoiled me,” she states with annoyance.

“You’re right, and now I’m sacrificing watching you writhe and squirm and beg for me to stop to teach you a lesson,” his hand squeezed bruisingly at her inner thigh as he groaned, his hips rolling into his own ministrations, jaw flexing as he kept focused on bringing himself to release.

“You look so good when you want something,” he chuckled, voice strained and breathy as he seemed more desperately approaching his peak.

Suddenly, he took pause, raising an eyebrow curiously as he looked over Mimi’s dripping hole. She figured as he moved closer that he finally decided to give her what she wanted as he placed his cock against her slit. But he didn’t try to press in, instead moving her labia apart to place his cock between her folds before his hips began to roll rhythmically; shaft gliding up and down her slit. “Mmm, much better,” his chest rumbled with a pleased growl as he began to thrust himself back and forth between her lips - pace picking up once again to chase down his climax. The sensation offered her some pleasure, the shaft steadily rubbing against her engorged clit. She moaned with need; but it wasn’t enough to get her where she needed to be - just another tease leaving her desperate enough to squirm for added stimulation.

“Hng, Mimi…” her name off of Reaper’s lips rumbled from his chest - it was obvious he was close as he closed his eyes in focus; thrusts becoming sharp and desperate for friction rather than well-timed. “Fuck,” he hissed, hand gripping her waist and fingertips digging into her skin deep enough to make her cry out in pain. “God, yes… Mimi,” he groaned, eyes opening as his body jerked and he slowed his movements so that the tip of his cock was nestled nicely between her folds; warm cum coating her slit as it came out in white ribbons.

He pulled away, carefully spreading her lips to look over his handiwork before he moved from between her legs to her side, laying down next to his still bound partner. “You behaved so well,” he praised, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling the smell of her hair deeply. 

As he placed soft kisses to her cheek, his hand reached to her leg and he blindly fumbled with the rope until it came undone before he reached over and freed the other. Mimi whimpered in pain as she unfolded her legs, muscle aching from being held in place for for long. It took a little more effort to release the steel wiring he’d used to bind her prosthetic arms, and despite not being organic the limbs still hurt as a result of the advanced nerve technology.

“You aren’t going to cum tonight,” he stated firmly, leaving no room for protest. Mimi rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. He only chuckled, both large muscular arms wrapping around her body and pulling her flush against him, hot skin meeting cold. “But you can have anything else you want.” He offered.

It was clear trying to get him to give her what she wanted wouldn’t happen - he seemed to have made his mind that she was spoiled and shouldn’t get one tonight. The need to protest was there but so was the realization that the outcome wouldn’t change; and that making a big deal out of it would only solidify his opinion on it. 

“Pick me up breakfast from that place down the road in the morning.” She finally answered.

Reaper’s expression softened - it was a look she was only afforded on very rare occasions. 

“Of course,” he reached over and pulled a blanket over their bodies, arms tightening around her enough it almost ached. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope any readers around liked it. This went a totally different direction then i'd planned but here we are c:


	5. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-smutty vent fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implications of PTSD in this chapter but nothing else aside from some angst. No smut here folks go home.

A growl of annoyance passes Reyes’ lips as his knocks go unanswered. He knew Mimi was in there - as all fresh Blackwatch agents with a criminal history were assigned rooms with a light by the locking mechanism to indicate if the resident was actually inside. A green light flickered in the dim hallway as a reminder he was simply being ignored by his underling.

“Miel, you aren’t going to be given any more chances - open the door,” Gabriel’s words come out commanding, firm. Yet still, he remains there for a few more minutes of silence to offer her a chance under the circumstance that she could be undressed or have just woke up. She still doesn’t open the door.

Though never fond of using the fact that he’s Commander to impose on his agent’s space, he hesitantly raises a hand to the glowing lock pad beside the doorknob, a small beeping allowing him entry to the small room.

“Miryam…” he feels a sinking sensation the moment he sees the form of her curled up beneath the blanket. The room is only illuminated by a small lamp on the bedside table, making vision not the greatest - but it’s not hard to tell she isn’t sleeping - that something’s wrong. “If you’re sick, you could have told me,” he steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

There’s a pause before he continues to approach her, and just as he reaches for the blanket she’d hidden herself under, Mimi gasps and recoils. “D-don’t,” she manages to shout hoarsely. He hesitates to push further, but knowing there’s something wrong keeps him from backing off, his hand moves where she had and he grasps the blanket, pulling it away.

Mimi can only get out a harsh ‘No’, but by then he’d already taken away the blanket. Even the little bit of light from the lamp is enough to aggravate the pain in her head further, the pounding in her eyes unbearable. She’s shaking with little control over it, and closes her eyes, putting herself further into the corner of the bed.

“Is this about the nanites?” Reyes asks, trying to keep his voice soft. It’s clear now that she’s in distress, so any movement he makes it careful and deliberate as he seats himself at the end of her bed, solidifying that he wasn’t going away but leaving her space.

“I don’t want to go tonight…” she whimpers. The broken way her voice sound draws out a pang of guilt. Since Mimi had come to Blackwatch, she’d behaved no other way but strong - prideful and always keeping her chin held high - if not a little too cocky. But this didn’t feel like her, instead it was like he was left in a room with an abandoned puppy. His dark eyes look her over carefully. Her chest rises and falls rapidly with panicked breathing, the lamp illuminating the thin sheen of sweat on her body. It feels all too familiar.

“How long has it been like this?” it makes sense to ask, of course. She was part of an important project - and any side effects like these were necessary to report. Over the weeks since they’d started, she hadn’t yet reported any issues. Still, his question comes out more concerned than he’d intended.

“Today is just extra bad,” Mimi finally answers after prolonged silence. Even with her eyes closed, the lamp light feels like too much. She tries to curl up and hide her face in her arms, crossed over her knees but it doesn’t change anything. The pain radiates through her core, the only movement that feels possible is her endless shaking.

“It’s been more than just today?” Without noticing right away, the question comes off more harsh than intended - it almost seems as if Mimi twitches in pain even at the sound of his voice. A strange reality dawns on him that his own breathing feels labored, and he's no longer comfortable in his own skin.

The silence lasts for a long time, Mimi doesn’t answer and Reyes doesn’t try to prompt her to.

He doesn’t break the silence, but instead reaches out for her. The moment Mimi realizes his movement has him coming closer her violet eyes shoot open and she shouts.

“I don’t wanna go!” she flails in a panicked response trying to get him to back off, and as a result one of her limbs hits the bedside table, knocking it off balance. Mimi is quick to cover her ears with her mechanical hands as the lamp loses its balance and smashes against the floor, leaving the two in complete darkness.

Her senses overwhelmed, this time she doesn’t notice Reyes is reaching out for her again until his hand is already on her shoulder where prosthetic meets her organic body. She flinches, but has no more energy to resist, only whimper out a protest.

“I’m not taking you anywhere, Mimi,” he speaks in a low tone she’d never heard before, a second hand coming to her waist and sliding around to her back, while the other slides across her upper back. It feels like he puts in no effort to lifting her - she can’t help but feel small as he keeps her curled up and places her in his lap.

He maintains his hold firmly around her body, a large hand holding her thigh while he has her upper body her upright and against his chest with the arm around her shoulders. He’s uncomfortably warm, but she doesn’t protest the position. “You don’t have to go.” Reyes rests his face on the top of her head, and without even noticing he sways her body carefully in a rocking motion - the only sound in the room her rapid breathing and choked gasps. 

It isn’t until she’s calmed down - breathing steady as she rests in his arms - that he feels the wetness of tear-stained fabric against his chest. Despite the fact that it's clear she's sleeping, it manages to get to him that she's still shaking. Only when he runs a hand soothingly over hers that it comes to his attention that she had in fact, stopped shaking.

It was him who couldn't stop. 

Reyes' arms tighten around her body and he buries his face in her hair, a lump in his throat making it hard to catch his breath as he remains in the dark room with her.


	6. Trauma Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling pretty down in the dumps and unable to write, so figured I'd go for something soft.

Reyes leans back into his chair, sighing as his entire body becomes slack with relief. Thanks to the strike-team’s success, Null-Sector was no longer a threat to London and it’s people, along with much less casualties than initially anticipated. Of course, the Blackwatch Commander couldn’t quite rest, but it was a big victory considering all the losses their organization had experienced over the years.

Figuring he could take a moment to treat himself to some form of celebration for the victory, he reaches for the drawer of the desk in front of him, interrupted by a knock on the door.

“You have permission to enter,” he speaks flatly, only loud enough for the person on the other end of the door to hear him. His body tenses, unsure if bad news regarding the successful mission had arrived - but hoping it was something else.

A different set of concerns come about when the person on the other end opened the door and revealed themselves. Reyes doesn't need Mimi to say anything, he can tell from the look on the young recruit's face exactly what she was there for - something they had already discussed. But of course, he knew she would never give up even after the fact.

"Mie-"

"Commander Reyes, you should have sent me." Mimi interrupts Gabriel boldly, her body indicating that despite the mission being over she wasn't ready to back down.

"Blackwatch activities are currently suspended, Miel," he answers, casually returning his body to resting in the office chair. But the body language was an act - he hadn't been himself any given time in the same room as his agent since the other night, when he held her to sleep in some unusual instinct to ease her pain.

"But you sent others despite that," she refutes, scowling over the fact that he'd even try such a shitty excuse. The fact that he sent McCree was known at this point, but the Blackwatch Commander wasn't one to use just one asset on a mission, not one of that scale. She steps closer, oozing with defiance.

"You aren't well suited to being subtle - I have to keep my agents under the radar if it's not legal, right?" As he speaks, Reyes reaches for a pen on his desk and began to fiddle it between his fingers, trying to figure out how to handle the disorderly agent closing in on him in his office. He feels strangely out of place in his skin, shifting occasionally as if his nervousness might go away with the right seated position.

"Yeah and Jesse is just a master of _subtlety_ , isn't he?"

"He's less reckless, at least," Reyes snorts, eyeing Mimi down as she kept closing in on the space, leaving only his desk between them. There isn't any denying that the interaction has him feeling  _anxious_ and uncertain; he feels so detached in his own body that it isn't until he noticed Mimi's knees almost buckle that he's reminded exactly why he hadn't sent her anywhere. 

He sighs, leaning forward and placing his arms on the desk, dropping the pen in hand.

"You're not well enough to go anywhere," he finally answers with honesty, "I can see it in how you walk, and the fact that you used to normally show off in the training room but now avoid it during peak hours."

The way Mimi backs away just the slightest bit in surprise might have had Reyes feeling smug on any other occasion, but it strikes a different emotion now. He stands up, walking around the desk. Surprisingly, all the pride seemed to vanish from the girl in front of him, and she backs off further.

"You're just imagining things, old man," she bites back - but the vulnerability is already there in her voice.

"It's only been a few days since I called off the nanite trial. You need to  _rest_ ," Reyes steps closer, his assertiveness helping him feel more confident in stepping closer, but the look on her face makes him feel immediately guilty for it. Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if this is how vulnerable  _he_ looked to others during the SEP. Watching Mimi suffer from her own _'treatment'_ was too constant of a reminder.

He's about to back off from Mimi, but it's her who attempts to put more distance, only to bump into the corner of his desk.

The makes her lose her footing, and she makes a sound before falling back. She expects pain, humiliation but instead her back is caught by Reyes' muscular arm. 

Gabriel doesn't give Mimi the chance to get herself upright again, instead reaches to the back of her legs with his free arm and swings her up into his hold.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaims the moment her feet are lifted off the ground.

"I'll send you on a mission when you're better.  _Actually_ better. From now on you're going to be resting while  _supervised_." The Blackwatch Commander leaves no room for her to protest, his tone firm. He keeps her practically bundled in his arms and heads for the door, gesturing the panel lock for it to open and stepping out.

The walk to his room is short, all of the important personnel in Overwatch having their offices nearby in case of an urgent situation. He only walks a few meters to the door next to his office, shifting Mimi in his arms to unlock his quarters. She tries to open her mouth to protest, but Reyes shushes her, leaving her too embarrassed to offer some resistance.

"If your condition improves, we'll spar tomorrow evening when the training room frees up."

Reyes steps to the bed, lowering her body down onto it. She makes a sound of discomfort, but shifts and settles herself. It's more comfortable than any Blackwatch agent bed - that was for sure - the plush of the mattress felt like it was hugging her body perfectly.

"Think you can handle a fight like that, Commander?" Mimi asks quietly, rolling over to her side.

"Guess I'll have to go train for it later just in case," he looks her over as he speaks, "how are you feeling?"

Reyes places his knee on the bed, towering over Mimi as he looks her over. 

"You're too worried," she answers, trying to deflect the question. However, it seems that didn't go without notice.

"And you're in pain," Reyes crawls onto the bed completely, turning to sit on the soft mattress. He suddenly feels out of place again, heartbeat speeding up the tiniest amount. "I went through something similar a long time ago, along with Commander Morrison."

Violet eyes watch Gabriel curiously as he seats himself close, unsure of how to handle the information about himself he'd freely given - something he hadn't done with her before. She flinches the slightest bit as he reaches out for her, but relaxes as his arm slides around her body like before, pulling her onto his lap. She feels small, despite her muscular physique and not exactly being  _short_. But his body is much bigger, and  _warmer_.

 "You slept like a baby last time," he speaks quietly in her ear.

"You ended up falling asleep too," Mimi reminded him.

Reyes shakes just slightly, holding in his chuckle as best as he could so as not to move Mimi's body too much.

"I did - and hose recruit beds are shit."

The two chuckle at the same time, but when the laughter dies down, they remain silent and still.

The Blackwatch Commander isn't sure what has him feeling so out of place. He figured his initial discomfort was being reminded of _back then_ for the SEP, but the feeling of nervousness now didn't feel negative somehow, but a good nervous. He looks down to Mimi and is taken aback at the sight of her violet eyes watching him intently. The piercing gaze only contributed more to the way his heart felt like it was pounding in his ears. He notices are dust of pink on her cheeks, but neither of them break their gaze. Instead, Gabriel inches closer, bending over and only making the tiniest movement.

He partly hopes that if he moves slowly enough that Mimi will have all the time to react to him, but there's a sensation in his chest that is almost begging him to move faster. He doesn't, but to his relief, and surprise at that relief, she doesn't budge. Instead, her eyes shift from being locked in his gaze to looking at his lips.

Mimi herself isn't sure what to do either - her thoughts are overwhelmed with nothing but what the Commander is _doing -_ leaving her torn between seeing how this plays out or doing something to give indication for Reyes to stop. But the second option feels like something she absolutely does not want. She wastes all the time given to her to react.

When Reyes' lips brush up on hers, her eyes instinctively close - but she doesn't take action, instead leaves it to the Commander to take this wherever he planned - or didn't plan - to take it.

A warm hand cups her face, keeping her still as Gabriel's lips press just the slightest bit more firmly to hers, the both of them opening their mouths a tiny bit for better access.

Mimi is surprised with how gentle Reyes is, everywhere he touched it felt like he was holding something fragile - like she would break if he was any more firm with her.

The whole thing doesn't last very long. When Reyes pulls away, Mimi is the first to open her eyes - she can feel her cheeks are hot and knows it's probably obvious to Gabriel too.

When Reyes opens his eyes, his gaze once again being met by Mimi's, the nervousness and anxiety he'd been feeling is replaced by something more warm and... comfortable. He sighs, but chooses ultimately not to comment on what just _happened_.

"Try to sleep, Mimi."


	7. The Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Reaper x Mimi sex. Exploring an insecure Reaper from his perspective.

He’s done this before, dozens of times.

That’s what Reaper tries to tell himself - and it’s not entirely wrong. But this was different. He wasn’t Gabriel Reyes anymore; and he’s never done this as Reaper.

Every touch of his lips to Mimi’s comes with hesitation. It’s been awhile since he’s fed on souls, his body more monstrous than it _could_  be.

But as much as he can keep wishing for a  _better time_ that isn't going to happen. So with each tentative kiss, he only hopes Mimi can't feel the teeth in his mouth that don't belong - crowding the inside from the regeneration; some of them sharp enough to cut most likely. Or that with each article of clothing they take off of each other that she won't touch the places on his body where there are sections of his skin missing - hopes the nerve sensitivity on her prosthetics is low enough that she can't feel it. Reaper is at least thankful the two of them are in the pitch dark - he might not have been willing to let it get this far otherwise.

"You're zoning out, Gabe," Mimi's voice cuts through his thoughts, red irises meeting her gaze. He can see her without issue in the dark, but wonders if she can see the bright red of his eyes like this. He'd kept his mask on at any given time when she could see him, but obviously wasn't about to be with her like this while wearing the mask.

"It's been a long time," though his voice had a natural, growling rasp, there's something in his voice that's different this time.

_Insecurity._

"More of a reason not to waste time waiting," she tilts her head to the side - and though he can't quite make out facial expressions so well in the pitch dark, he can tell she has that god damned smug look on her face. 

Reaper leans into her, opening his mouth and nipping the skin at the base of her neck.

"Patience," he purrs, nuzzling into her wonderfully cool skin. A great contrast to his constantly overheated mess of a body.

But it was hypocritical for him to suggest she be patient. Reaper felt anything but patience. He wanted more than just to take back the woman he'd been so long without. He wanted to _devour_ her. It takes him a moment to even realise he'd been scraping his claws up and down her bared, muscular thighs.

_He doesn't even know what sex with this body is like._

"Please?" the moment Mimi's plea passes her lips, Reyes body stiffens; and an urge to consume overwhelms him. He wants to call her pathetic for speaking so delicate and needily, but can't bring himself to because regardless of it being out of character for her it  _worked._

The insecurity is still there, but it takes a back seat to desire. His cock aches for her and he's thankful he's only left with a pair of boxer-briefs between him and Mimi.

He isn't sure how much of himself he can hold back, if he can take it easy on her after all this time when the monstrous form he has wants to take over, but he does manage to remove his clawed gauntlets - wasting no time in immediately using a warm hand to pull his lover's legs open for him. 

His hand travels over her bare inner thigh, taking his time to bring two fingers to her bare slit. It's hard for him to determine if the way he can't breathe has to do with excitement, or the cloud of mist in his lungs drifting up his windpipe and out of his mouth. The former is preferable. His fingers dip gently between her folds, and the feeling of how wet she is makes him shudder.

"God dammit, Mimi," he settles himself quickly between her legs, leaning in to place a flurry of needy kisses across her chest and up her neck until he takes her lips again; only half mindful of the fact that his tongue is pushing past her lips. He hears the little sound she makes as he explores her mouth and it spurs him on, the self-consciousness he'd felt about her getting a good feel of weird overgrown teeth takes a place in the back of his mind.

His fingers gently work themselves up and down her slit, thumb positioning itself at her clit to tease. He wraps his free arm snugly around her waist, relishing in the way she squirms as he toys with her, making cute noises of pleasure against his kiss. He only prods at her entrance with his fingers, but doesn't penetrate. Instead, Reaper decides he's waited long enough.

Despite being met with a whine of protest, his hand parts from Mimi's warm slit and he frees himself from the confines of his boxer-briefs. When he grips her waist with one hand, he can feel that more of his body is beginning to shift into a less human form; the tips of his fingers becoming dark and claw-like. He growls with annoyance, like his body isn't cooperating with giving Mimi a relatively normal time with his new body. 

Grasping his cock, he steadies himself onto his knees and pulls Mimi's leg around his hip to position himself. 

"You're being surprisingly not cocky," Mimi comments, her voice amused.

"Give me a break," he doesn't comment further, though - figures she'll notice that but it's better he doesn't indicate his concerns. Even if she's felt the changes in his body she still hasn't  _seen_ them. But the fact that she hasn't said anything that wasn't a tease - and that her body seems to be comfortable and at rest - is enough to give him a confidence boost. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the belt this time. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Sounds like a deal," she laughs, "just the attitude I was looking for."

Reaper chuckles, pressing the tip of his cock at Mimi's slick entrance to tease. The tips of his clawed fingers scrape gently at Mimi's sides, his hips rolling forward just enough for the tip of his cock to push into her hole. 

It's not as warm as he remembers. At least, it doesn't feel the same to him. But he knows it's about the changes in his body, not hers. The way her slick feels cool against his warm shaft offers a sensation that makes him shiver in delight, pushing in deeper with desire for more. His muscles tense up, a realisation hitting him that he needs to keep his body together. Mimi's hands reach for around his neck, pulling him closer to her; as a result he's more than happy to slide the rest of his cock into her tight hole. Her sounds of pleasure feel like a reward, he jerks his hips back, pulling himself out before slamming back in, rewarding himself with a cry from her lips.

He's unravelling with every little sensation she has to offer him. The way her walls tighten around him as he sets a steady pace fucking her, every hitched breath and sound she makes, the tips of her prosthetic fingers pressing into his skin as she grips him tightly. The need to consume comes back stronger than before, tendrils of black mist escaping his body and solidifying slightly, wrapping snugly around her legs - spreading them further apart for him. 

"A-ah, Gabe?" Mimi gasps, arching the small of her back. 

Reaper may have withdrawn himself from doing anything strange earlier, but his mind is made up on not stopping for anything, he only hopes Mimi won't be disgusted by him as more tendrils make their way up, wrapping around her breasts, the semi-solid tips toying with her nipples. Mimi chokes back a moan.

"Just a few new tricks, I suppose," he assures her. voice straining.

Mimi's wraps her other leg around Reaper's waist, pulling him closer to his body in what he assumes is solid proof she doesn't mind the unusual situation. A growl rumbles in his chest. Reaper rewards the action with a thin tendril of mist making its way to her clit, the thin black tentacle-like apendage wrapping around the swollen nub, its tip flicking her teasingly. Eyes - and he's not even sure how many he has anymore - almost roll to the back of his head when her snug walls tighten around him, his chest heaving with excitement. 

Pulling back enough to withdraw all but the tip of his cock from inside her, he slams his hips forward, their skin slapping together loudly. His assault on her becomes relentless, tendrils working her nipples and clit as he practically fucks her down into the mattress. The sounds that come out of his mouth seem barely human and he's hardly conscious of that fact.

"Cum for me," he moans, leaning into the crook of her neck to bite down and suck onto it. He feels more than pleased at the idea that the tendrils around her body will leave enough marks that his mouth can't - doesn't even register the metallic taste of blood from nicking her skin when he bit onto her until she's already making hardly coherent pleas.

"Good girl," he praises against the skin of her neck, a long monstrous tongue darting past his grin to lap up the beads of blood dripping down her throat, "come on, Mimi."

Reaper holds her still with a warm hand as she cries out and squirms beneath him, his hips jerking forward erratically while he chases his own completion. He loses all focus as she shudders beneath him, feels the muscles where his tendrils hold her tensing while her inner walls contract around his shaft and her climactic moans fill the room. 

"God," he grunts, tightly clenching his teeth and hissing out his breath while he teeters on the edge of his finish. 

He manages to stop desperately jerking his hips back and forth to withdraw before he slams himself to the hilt, his entire body practically vibrating as he hits the release he was chasing. Warm, thick ropes of what he hopes is  _normal_ cum spill into her. It feels like it lasts forever as his cock twitches and empties.

But he doesn't get to enjoy full satisfaction. He realises the moment his climax begins to taper off that his entire body is coming apart into a cloud of mist. He can't hold a full body. All the tendrils tight around Mimi release from her, and his whole body swirls into a dark cloud.

He can't speak, hears her make a noise of surprise but needs functioning body parts to actually be able to explain. 

When Reaper pulls himself together, he still can't take full form - instead he wraps himself as a semi-solid shadow around Mimi, creating something like a blanket of mist, managing to at least give himself some eyes and a mouth but otherwise more like a half-solid sheet than anything remotely human.

"I'm sorry," he practically croaks.

"I u-uh..." Mimi doesn't seem sure of what to say, but settles into the blanket-like mass that he is, "you're a warm comforter, at least."

 


	8. Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All sharks tend to practice biting as a way to get the attention of the female. Female sharks tend to have bite marks across their bodies after mating, though these bites are not as ferocious as feeding bites."
> 
> Mimi has a friend in the water, and her friend decides to surprise her more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Gabe is a Merman and Mimi just has scarred up arms rather than missing ones.

The waves feel stronger, like there’s more resistance being forced onto Mimi as she swims freestyle against them. Her arms, muscular and littered with scars, help propel her forward. She knows it isn’t actually the waves that have changed - she’d been swimming for a long time.

Though Mimi had always come out to swim for training during the hot summer season, she’d met someone on one of her swims she’d spend time with once she’d tired herself out. But today, he hadn’t shown himself. She’d never been the type to sit around waiting for someone, and would never admit she’d overworked herself in an attempt to give him more time to show up - but that was the case. She figures it’s good company to keep herself from being socially isolated, despite the strangeness.

With no way to contact him, she stops her stroke suddenly, frustrated, looking around hoping he would poke his head out from beneath the water’s surface. But he doesn’t, and tiredly, she begins to make her way back to shore.

Mimi shudders as she feels a light brush against her leg. Before she can even register what must have been a fish or a weed, she feels a shooting pain at her waist as though something sharp was piercing her skin. Her first reaction is to cry out in pain and surprise, but the sound is cut short as she’s pulled beneath the water’s surface.

Immediate panic sets in. Though Mimi had always been a fighter, that was on land. Some water makes it into her airway and she struggles against what’s bitten onto her and holding her under. It isn’t until her head breaches above the water that she realises a pair of muscular arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. She gasps for air, coughing up the bits of water; eyes shut tightly.

Though the pain in her waist is still there, there’s no longer a set of jaws latched onto her.

“Gabe,” she gasps, opening her eyes. It couldn’t have been anyone else, after all. His expression doesn’t show signs of concern, lips curled back in a devilish grin, exposing his sharp rows of teeth. He doesn’t respond to his name, only opens his mouth and leans towards the spot above Mimi’s breast, fully intent on biting.

“Gabe!” she shouts, stopping his advance with a scarred hand.

“What’s wrong?” he asks casually, speaking against Mimi’s palm. One of the arms he’d held her tightly with loosens and drops to her thighs, where he guides her legs around his hips to straddle him. His body is steady despite the situation of being in the water. Mimi can feel his long tail swishing back and forth beneath her.

She’d seen it before, when Gabriel joined her half-on land. It was long and grey in a way that contrasted beautifully with his warm brown skin tone. Sharklike would be the best way to describe it, as well covered in scars from what she assumed came from other marine life. Now, with only his head and shoulders above water, the only indication of what Gabe was were his ears, the helix of them appearing like what one would see on a fantasy fish creature. Which was exactly what she’d known Gabriel to be. If he were to open her mouth again, she’d be greeted with rows of sharp teeth like the one’s he’d bitten her with, and attempted to bite with again.

“Y-you bit me!” Mimi exclaimed, using her hand to shove his face back further. Gabriel reaches up, webbed, clawed fingers wrapping around her wrist to pull her hand away. He places a gentle kiss to the inside of her palm and smiles.

“Of course I did.” There’s something in Reyes’ expression that Mimi can tell is… off. He’d always been at least a little cocky, but otherwise gave off a vibe of authority rather than playfulness like now. It isn’t until she feels something firm press against her backside from beneath her - something that wasn’t there before, that she starts to understand. She feels her wet cheeks flush the moment the thought crosses her mind. She didn’t even realise he might have those sort of… parts.

“Hold still,” he orders, holding Mimi’s dominant arm to her side, his thumb rubbing back and forth against some of the scars on her upper arm. She’s so surprised by him that she doesn’t move as he leans forward again, opening his mouth wide.

“Gabr-Ah!” She yelps as he bites down into her skin above her breast, sharp teeth piercing flesh where he latches onto her tightly. Mimi feels his claws rake down her back as his hand finds its way to her swimsuit bottom, fingers hooking into it as he rips them off unceremoniously.

Mimi curses and shoves at Gabriel’s chest, and though being in the water makes it hard to put out any actual resistance, she seems to use enough force to catch his attention. He releases his latch on her chest and meets her gaze, a mix of water and blood dripping from his lips and chin.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she shouts, catching her breath. Though she does try to wiggle away, his hold remains firm, keeping her securely afloat above his body.

“I’m mating with you.” Gabe answers flatly. His expression shifts to curiosity as he looks her over. Well, as much of her as he can see above water. “I’ve been waiting for the season to start for this,” he pauses, seemingly in thought, “Are you rejecting me as a mate?”

It’s hard for Mimi to properly answer him. His answer was too straightforward for her liking, as if it made all the sense in the world that he would bite her and rip her swimsuit off. It doesn’t help either that there’s a slimy shaft being rubbed back and forth against her backside, what she presumes to be his merman equivalent of a cock.

“Well,” she coughs, trying to move herself higher up on Gabe’s hips to make some distance between her and his shaft. He only follows her movement, leaving them in the exact same position, “it’s not normal to just go right in for it.”

“Seems like an inter-species problem,” his curious, questioning expression shifts into something more amused right before he laughs - rumbling and confident, “going for it is normal to me. A rejection usually involves fighting back. But you aren’t fighting me off.”

Mimi scoffs, trying not to meet Gabriel’s gaze when she knows her cheeks are getting hot and flush. Instead, she lifts a hand and placed it on the top of his head, pushing him down beneath the water. Given it was his body holding her up above the surface this whole time, she realises the mistake she had made when he pulls her under with him, only giving her just enough time to take a deep breath before going under.

Gabriel flips their positions, holding her beneath the water as he leans into her and places eager nips along the length of her neck. She manages to open her eyes, and despite holding her breath as dizziness sets in, can’t help but appreciate the full sight of his scarred tail as as it sways back and forth.

When she releases her held breath into the water, bubbles rushing out of her mouth, Gabe seems to take notice and flips their bodies once more, pushing Mimi above water and returning to their position from right before they went under. This time however, his hard shaft is pressed right to her entrance - but to her surprise, there’s one that feels identical in size rubbing up against her bare ass. From what she can feel, the tip is rather thin in circumference, but thickens significantly going down the shaft.

“Mimi,” his voice cuts through her absolute shock as he places webbed fingers against her cheek. He strokes it tenderly, his other arm holding Mimi in place; but this time he doesn’t make any moves to - in his own words - _mate_ with her.

“You could have just told me you wanted this,” she mutters, glancing away from him rather than make eye contact. Though she does want to ask about the two slimy, hardened members at the entrances of both of her holes, she feels like it’s weird to have this sort of discussion about the sexual differences between each other.

Gabriel hums thoughtfully, his hand moving from Mimi’s cheeks to her dark wet locks of hair, claws stroking down their length. He doesn’t respond to her verbally, but instead holds the back of her head firmly to pull himself into her, his lips just barely sliding against hers. He seems more tentative in this action than he had been in any other, despite the relative purity in a kiss compared to what else he’d done.

As he gets more into it, sharp teeth graze against Mimi’s lower lip, enough to draw blood. She moans against his lips, but the pain of being so easily sliced open isn’t much of a deterrent. Her damaged arms reach around his neck to hold onto him more firmly, suddenly feeling like his weight could vanish beneath her and leave her to slip under the ocean’s surface again.

“I’m not going to _mate_ with you, Gabe,” she murmurs, “but we can fuck,” Mimi pauses for a moment, “do you have to be so bitey though?”

“Absolutely,” he chuckles, dipping his face to her neck, “biting is mandatory.”

Mimi cries out as his sharp teeth pierce her shoulder, latching on tightly. His hand travels over the curve of her ass, carefully guiding her as he positions both of his members properly. What she had felt to be some sort of slime on his cocks seemed to be lubricating in nature, the thin tip sliding in with relative ease. She almost expected, due to Gabe’s animalistic nature, that he wouldn’t have taken his time with entry. It seemed at least, he understood some of her more human needs.

His claws rake across her muscular ass, pushing her down a tiny bit more. She gasps, tightening her grip on him. Though the slime he'd produced is effective in allowing ease of access int both of her holes, it doesn't help the ache of being stretched and filled at the same time. 

Gabriel groans, releasing his jaws from where he'd been biting onto her; the lower half of his face drips with little bits of her blood. He'd always appeared mostly human, but the blood added a predatory look to him she'd never seen before, the way he watches her as he bottoms out within her only amplifies the look of a  _predator_. She leans forward, experimentally licking bits of the blood and saltwater mix from his face before kissing his bloodstained lips. 

As Gabe uses the motion of the water to set his fluid thrusts, Mimi moans into the kiss, poking her tongue out at him occasionally to lick off bits of her own blood.

Despite the fact that Gabriel picks up his pace, he seems maintain complete rhythm with the water. She pulls away from the kiss to catch her breath, and is greeted by a wide grin.

"You feel amazing," the compliment comes out with more enthusiasm than Gabriel might have ever shown her. As if to drive it home, he withdraws before roughly shoving himself back in. Though the slimy lubrication makes it painless for her warm cunt, but the sudden stretch in her ass makes her whimper. He only seems to find amusement in her reaction, murmuring a low 'cute' under his breath.

"And I guess two is better than one..." she teases.

He laughs, giving her a playful tap on the ass. Because of the water resistance, it doesn't feel like a smack so much as a caress by the time he makes contact.

"Fuck, you're so warm," he groans, breaking their playful atmosphere as he speeds up his rhythmic thrusts, "God..."

Mimi reaches for the hand he had holding the back of her head, guiding it down between their bodies. She singles out his thumb to guide it against her clit. At the sight of Gabe's moderate confusion, she carefully leads the pad of his clawed thumb around in a circular motion around her sensitive nub. Her grip releases on him as he catches on to what she guided him to do. His motions are clumsy at first, but the pleasure that ripples through her interrupts that thought.

"Gabe," she moans, rolling her head back. The weightlessness of being mostly under water helped her get lost in the pleasurable sensation he offered her all over. Even the water splashing against her from their movements felt amazing. The thought of how it felt to be held up in the water by him, she laughs - another interruption changing the atmosphere. "I feel like I'm going to sink."

"Mmm, I've got you," he reassures, a chuckle rumbling in his chest, "you can let go."

His words sound like a permission to let go. Her body relaxes from a tensed position of _'could go under and drown to death in the heat of the moment'._ Gabriel grins, pinching Mimi's clit with his claws and barking out laughter when she yelps out a moan. 

"Let go," he repeats, his thrusts becoming more erratic with the obvious answer of what he means. 

She doesn't respond, only leans in to put her lips against his and moan into the kiss. She tries to meet his movements to chase down her rapidly approaching climax. It's easy to tell from the way Gabriel groans into the kisses that he's after the same release as her, his teeth catching on her lower lip with his desperation.

Just as Mimi teeters on the edge of release, she feels warmth flood inside both of her holes; Gabe's thick, slime-like release spurting deep and filling her up until it leaks out around his twin cocks. The sensation hurdles her to climax, her moans carrying loudly on the water's surface as she cries out his name. 

When the waves of pleasure taper off to a throb, she pants heavily and her body slums against Gabriel.

After pulling out from within her, he holds the majority of her body up with the strength of his tail, arms wrapping firmly around her spent body. The surface where his cocks had come out is smooth again, the members retracting back into his body. In her post-lust haze, she considers asking more about that part of his  _anatomy_ , but instead lets out a tired, breathy chuckle.

"Hold on for a second," he purrs, stretching out his body slightly for her to lay on it as he carefully moves his tail to swim backward with her, using his arms to keep her steady on his body. He slows near a smooth, flat rock close to where the water meets the land, and carefully shifts her in his arms to place her sitting on it.

Gabriel places both of his palms on the rock and hauls himself onto it as well, all but the tip of his tail out of water.

"Probably not the most comfortable," he comments, eyeing down their little beach rock they sat on.

"Nope," Mimi grins, laying down on her side over the mostly flat surface. She reaches for an arm, tugging him until he joins her on his side. 

"I can hardly breathe properly out here," he reaches to her side where he'd initially bitten her, running a finger along the angry looking bite holes.

"Then go back in there," she says, gesturing to the water.

"In a bit," he tenderly wraps an arm around her side, careful not to irritate any of the places where his bite holes remain. He smiles contentedly, using one of his arms as a rest for his head as they remain there together, his hand moving freely around her toned body; claws raking across her skin occasionally. 

"Sorry about the bites," he sighs, "treat them as soon as you get home?" 

Mimi wrinkles her nose in disapproval, almost having forgotten the little punctures he'd left in various locations. 

"I won't be able to come into the water while they're bandaged," she informs him. 

Immediately after seeing his disappointed expression, Mimi feels almost smug about it.

"Mating season just started..." he tries to sound like he's just stating a fact, but the complaint remains in his tone.

"Well... I never _was_ good at self-care," though Gabriel didn't know the story behind it, she figures when he starts to stroke the tips of his claws up and down the scars on her arms, that he was trying to connect her words to the damage there.

"It'd be nice to have you come back if you can," he whispers, his scarred face shifting from a soft expression to having a self-satisfied grin, "you're my _mate_ now, after all."

 


	9. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has a problem with his tiddies

“Sorry Mimi, I still have a bit of work to finish,” Reyes looks down at Mimi, standing in his doorway dressed in only a white tank top - hugging every curve of muscle as always - and black sweatpants. He had told her to come by 9 PM, having expected to finish work and have a chance to shower before spending time with her, but he’d made the choice to take a nap earlier and as a result, overslept.

It wasn’t like Gabriel to oversleep or miss timelines, of course. But he’d lived the majority of his life having days where everything went out of whack. It was all thanks to the SEP.

Despite having finished the program over two decades ago, Reyes still had to get regular bi-annual injections as part of maintaining his physical condition. Every six months didn’t seem like much of course, but he never knew how the shots would effect him. Sometimes, he felt lethargic and would remain in bed for the day. Other times? Aggression.

Today though felt like a blessing compared to the past. Reyes was concerned he might behave strangely around his new partner with whom he hadn’t grown to be completely comfortable with, but after his nap he felt completely normal again aside from a few muscle aches centered around his pectorals. So at least being behind on work wasn’t so bad of a price to pay.

Gabriel shifts out of the way of the door frame and makes a quick gesture with his hand.

“Can you give me twenty minutes?” he asks, offering an understanding smile accompanied by a sigh.

“I’m not that impatient,” Mimi wrinkles her nose in annoyance drops her shoulders, stepping into the Commander’s quarters.

Reyes closes the door behind her and lifts a hand to the top of Mimi’s forehead, brushing her messy bangs to straighten them out. His calloused fingers move down the side of her face, fingertips brushing gently. He pauses as if about to do something before an injection induced pain that’d been stubborn enough to remain in his pectorals remind him he needs to finish up first.

“I hope the bed is comfortable enough for your wait?” Reyes cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t actually give her the chance to answer his question, rather promptly turning to his desk to seat himself and get to work.

Mimi had been in his quarters before, but considering the fresh nature of their relationship and some secrecy that came with that, it hadn’t been much. He’d never invited her before so much as dragging their bodies in for some heated privacy. As a result, he did feel bad for having to make her wait, even though normally he’d secretly enjoy the opportunity to challenge her patience.

He doesn’t really notice the time pass as he’s busy on work, only figures since he hasn’t heard anything from Mimi it couldn’t have been too long. But when dark eyes finally shift from his work to his clock he realises it had been at least thirty minutes, rather than his promised twenty.

“You haven’t complained,” he remarks flatly, as if having expected it. It isn’t so much that he thinks she’s whiny, but rather that he’d grown to expect her to be vocal about what she wanted. At least, he assumes, it means she hasn’t been minding the wait.

“Fuck off,” she snorts.

Reyes grins and rises from his chair, shutting off his holo device with a quick swipe of the thumb.

“Watch your mouth, mija,” he teases, expression stern but the amusement remains in his eyes.

“Or what?” Mimi challenges, sitting up on the bed against the wall, parallel to the headboard.

“I’ll have to punish you,” he threatens, placing a knee onto his bed.

“You look pretty burnt out today,” Mimi retorts, remaining in place as the mattress dips with Reyes’ added weight to the bed and he begins to crawl up onto her, “try it. I’ll come out on top.”

The confident attitude doesn’t surprise Reyes at all, but the fact that Mimi remarked on how he looked did.

“That obvious?” he passes it off as just an off day, rather than try to indicate that this is something specific, expected.

“Mmhm,” Mimi inches forward, attempting to close the gap between them, but she pauses halfway with eyebrows raised in surprise as her eyes are on his chest. “Gabe?”

Reyes cocks his head to the side, wondering what’s got her attention. He tries to follow her gaze and see, but before he does, Mimi raises a prosthetic hand to his chest and runs two fingertips across his clothing-covered nipple.

He groans immediately at the contact, somehow the action sending a painful pleasure through his body that’s enough to make him shudder. There’s a cool sensation that accompanied the pressure, feeling as though he spilled water in a couple spots on the tank top.

“Shit,” he hisses, hardly mindful of Mimi’s presence as he pulls away just enough to pull the top over the back of his head and off, examining it to see two dark wet spots. It isn’t until Mimi speaks that he even realizes what’s going on.

“M-milk?” she reaches forward again, fingertips trailing along his pecs curiously before they drop below his nipple.

When she pulls her fingers away again, the dark grey prosthetic shines with an obvious white liquid. Exactly what she figured it was.

This wasn’t the first time it happened, but it hadn’t in years.

Reyes cursed under his breath and began pulling away to get off the bed and try to get it under control, wondering how he could even explain to Mimi that yes he did in fact have milk leaking from his nipples, and why it was even happening.

But as he turned around to get up, halfway through standing Mimi grabs him by the waist, firmly pulling him backwards. He falls back onto the bed, two legs wrapping firmly around his waist and holding him in place.

“Miryam,” he growls a warning, turning his head to look at her face. That fucking mischievous grin. She isn’t going to let go, and he doesn’t have the energy in him to try and make her by force. Not today. The only option was to resign himself to the shame.

“Relax, _Commander_.” Mimi tucks her arms beneath Reyes armpits, the smooth surface of her prosthetic hands exploring his chest. The ache is much more apparent now that he’s receiving attention there, a need for relief building with each stroke of her fingers against his skin. “You should have seen your face when I did this.”

“Did w- _Ah!_ Mimi…” he tenses up, taken off guard when both of her index fingers run over his sensitive nipples, followed by the sensation of liquid dripping down his chest.

“They’re bigger than usual…” she remarks, seemingly talking to herself more so than she was addressing Gabe directly. He grits his teeth together as Mimi grips both of his muscular pecs, pushing them closer together and squeezing. Though it doesn’t bring out as much as when she’d touched his nipples, another couple of pale drops slid down his darker skin.

“Do you make a habit of fondling my tits while I’m sleeping or something?” he asks, a little more harshly than intended. It feels unusual to be at her mercy rather than the other way around, not unlikable, but enough so that he’s on edge.

“You know I care about muscle groups,” she releases her grip on him only to zero in on his nipples, pinching both of them gently between thumb and forefinger.

Reyes practically chokes when she does, the sensation offers more relief, but only builds his need to be touched more. The blood rushes straight to his cock, both it and his pecs aching for her attention, body loosening up and relaxing in Mimi’s hold.

As it does, her legs around his waist become slack until eventually she pulls them away, leaving Reyes between her legs and laying against her chest. He doesn’t even second guess relenting his body to her, despite the vulnerability of the situation - just wants more.

“It feels good,” he purrs, letting his head rest against her shoulder.  
“Making a mess though,” she teases, tugging on his right nipple and drawing out a relatively generous stream.

“Guess you’ll have to sleep here tonight and deal with the mess too,” Reyes tries to play his reactions off, but the way he speaks it’s almost wrecked. Every little pinch and squeeze is a pleasure he’d never experienced before given the last time this happened he wrapped a scarf around his chest and tried to ignore it.

“Fine by me,” Mimi laughs and catches a couple of drops of milk with her fingertip, raising it up to Reyes’ mouth, using the digit to run some of it across his full lips.

Curiosity wins out and Reyes’ tongue darts out, licking his lips and Mimi’s fingers clean, somehow not surprised by the taste. It was mild, with a strange mixture of a sweet, nutty taste. Like.. almond?

A growl of satisfaction rumbles in his chest as Mimi returns her attention to his sensitive nipples, alternating between fondling his pecs and flicking her thumb over the nipples.

Every time she pinches and tugs to make more of the liquid come out, he nearly rolls his eyes in the back of his head, almost sinking comfortably into the mattress and her body.

Keeping his head resting on her shoulder, he turns it to the side, placing his lips against the skin of her jaw where he can manage to reach, kissing and sucking at her skin while humming appreciatively.

One of Mimi’s hands, wet from the little mess of milk on his chest and stomach, slides down his side, finger tips toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Understanding what she was going for, he shifts his position to give her more of an accessible reach, all while pulling down his sweatpants to expose his aching cock.

“Read my mind,” she teases, as if it weren’t already obvious what she was going for. She laughs, tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck and jaw for Reyes’ lazy kisses, while carefully wrapping her smooth fingers around Reyes’ shaft.

She strokes him with an awkward pace at first, trying to find a balance between jerking him off and toying with his nipples, clearly trying to give attention to three things at once with only two hands.

Reyes smiles against her skin and lifts a hand to the nipple she’d currently left neglected, squeezing it tentatively at first as if unsure of himself. But sure enough, more of the little droplets of milk dripped as he tugged and squeezed.

Mimi’s stroking picks up, finding a steady pace now that she only had one half of his chest to worry about, foreskin gliding back and forth across the head with each well-timed stroke.

Gabriel rolls his hips forward, groaning in shameless satisfaction. It’s not just the milking and the jerking that gets him going, being able to unwind and give charge to Mimi is amazing on its own. His hips jerk up erratically seeking more attention than she’s been giving, his mouth moving to kiss every part of the side of her face and neck that he can reach, occasionally nipping at the skin.

“F-fuck Mimi,” he sighs, “... so amazing…” he doesn’t care that she must definitely have a huge grin of self-satisfied smugness.

She doesn’t say anything, only pauses toying with his nipple for a moment to shift positions slightly so that he no longer has access to her neck, but rather she’s able to kiss and nip at those same sensitive places he’d been focusing on.

As she starts to suck on his neck, nibbling the skin rough enough to give that right amount of pain, she returns to milking him and squeezes his cock, jerking him with clear intent to get him off.

It doesn’t take long, she’s got him in three different spots that all feel amazing and the sensation overwhelms him faster than he might have ever liked in the past.

Reyes’ breaths are ragged and his body tenses as he calls out Mimi’s name, rolling his hips to ride out his climax.

Thick ribbons of white cum spill out of his cock, angled towards his stomach to accompany the liquid already there, the white a sharp contrast to the warm color of his skin.

At the tail end of it, he’s practically gasping for air and Mimi’s ministrations send overwhelming final waves over his body, enough that his lead lolled to the side at some point while his body twitched with the last few spurts of cum.

Mimi withdraws her hands from him once it’s clear he’s had enough, staying in place to give him time to recover.

It’s quiet for some time aside from Reyes’ labored breathing.

“W-was it good?” Mimi asks, genuine curiosity apparent in her tone. It’s surprising to Reyes to even hear her be like this rather than cocky and sharp tongued.

“Mmm. Yeah.” He answers confidently.

Reyes only allows a couple more moments of silence before he moves quickly, roughly turning and pinning Mimi to the bed where he gets on top of her. His chest and stomach are covered with milk and cum, but he can’t be bothered.

“Let’s see what kind of messes you can make, hmm?”


	10. Reyes' Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes relieves himself in the shower

Reyes curses, resting his forearms on the shower wall to lean against them and allow the steamy water to fall over his workout-sore back muscles. Though he was already _painfully_ aware of his arousal, looking down at his achingly hard cock made it impossible to try to ignore.

It wasn’t as though Gabriel had ever been particularly reserved about his needs, but the problem this time leaving his throat feeling so tight was who brought on the intense desire.

“Damnit, Miel,” he hisses under his breath, low enough that the water coming from the shower gym could easily conceal his words.

Reyes leans backward, resting his back against the shower stall. His hand drops to his pelvis, fingers curling around his stiff cock. He gently pulls the skin back, exposing his sensitive head to the hot water falling over him. The more he tries _not_ to think about what happens, the more vivid the memory feels.

It wasn’t even a big deal, he’d been practice sparring with Mimi at her enthusiastic request - she outmatched most of Blackwatch in hand-to-hand and as a result often sought Reyes himself out for more evenly matched practice. He’d always chalked up the tension between them in those fights to the fact that he too was pleased to have an even match.

But something about today roused something in him he’d pushed back the first time it tried to surface. The fresh memory of the spar making it impossible to ignore how much he _wanted_ her. Even when it happened, when he had her pinned and was about to call it his win, he tried to pretend his pelvis pressed firmly against her ass didn’t do anything to him but it _did_. The memory of how her firm, muscular backside felt against him makes him shudder.

So there he was, standing in the shower with his hand around his cock, his grip tightening as he slowly begins to stroke himself, resting his body comfortably backwards against the wall.

Gabriel can’t even try to imagine realistically how Mimi would act if he tried anything with her. The thought of having pulled down her gym shorts right there suddenly seems appealing to him, wondering how good it'd feel to squeeze the meat of her ass in his rough hands. It seems hardly fair that they've had their bodies so often completely up in each other's spaces without really being able to  _have_ her. 

"Fuck," he groans, his fingers tightening almost too roughly around his throbbing shaft. He's thankful for the shower keeping his pleased growls and groans from being heard, starts to wonder if Mimi was still in the gym or if she'd already finished what she was doing for the day and called it quits. The idea of being found out by her suddenly crosses his mind, like a best-case scenario rather than having to risk a possible unwelcome advance.

Casting aside the part of him that says 'she wouldn't do something like that', he imagines her there on the shower floor in front of him, the way the colour of her prosthetic looks against his skin as she wraps her fingers around his cock and experimentally slides her tongue along his slit. The image makes him throb, Mimi with water from the shower sliding down her athletic body, working his cock over with a warm, welcoming mouth. A smile forms on Reyes' lips as he imagines she'd most certainly have  _something_ cocky to say even in a sexual situation. 

His pace picks up, hips bucking rhythmically into his strokes as he closes his eyes and keeps his mind on who it is he wants, appealed both by the options of letting the wildfire of her personality burn free or to take control of her and bend her to his wants - knowing at best it'd be temporary to get her to do what he says. Taking control wins out, leaving Reyes to imagine how satisfying it'd be to watch Mimi's face contort in pleasure, to hear her call out his name and tense up beneath him as he repeatedly brings her to climax.

Imagination getting the best of him, the pleasured coiled in his core springs and he lurches forward, hips jerking more erratically as waves of climactic pleasure crash over him, his muscles tensing.

"Mimi," he growls loudly, watching as his cock spurts thick ribbons of cum onto the shower floor, only for the water pressure to push the pearly white release down to the drain. His body twitches as the last bit of his release empties out, and Reyes braces himself with both hands against the shower wall, trying to regain his composure.

"What is it, Commander?" the voice from outside of the shower snaps him out of his post-climactic bliss.  _Her_ voice. He feels his cheeks tingle as embarrassment starts to set in.

"Just checking to see if you were still in the gym," he answers, only barely able to bring some sort of composure to his voice. His tensed back muscles relax, and he sighs. "Why don't we try another round tomorrow at 0100 hours?" he asks, almost immediately regretting the suggestion, knowing it has to be a terrible idea.  _Especially_ given that he was well aware the time he'd given her was after doors closed hours in the Blackwatch gym. 

He doesn't receive a response right away, leaving Reyes to worry that she caught on to what was happening.

"I mean if you want to keep coming back for more," Mimi taunts, laughing. He can tell by how her laughter fades slightly that she didn't stick around outside the shower. 

She wasn't wrong, he really did want  _more_ but Mimi probably had no idea exactly what he wanted more of. Somehow that alone makes him more than willing to make his intentions clear tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to run with the theme of my most recent reader insert fic and do a Reyes jackoff thing for myself =D


	11. Shh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes acts on his impulses at the worst of times

"Shh," Reyes hushes Mimi, a gun calloused hand covering her mouth just as she moaned into it.

His other hand remained nestled down her pants, between her legs. A finger rolled circles around her clit, rubbing her wetness around with it. 

Gabriel flicked her sensitive nub with the tip of his index finger, and she leaned into him, her back pressing against his firm chest in an attempt to brace herself. 

Her whimpers went silenced by his hand, and though she wanted to protest, she didn't.

Though Reyes and Mimi had never done anything together before tonight, the sexual tension between the two had become too obvious to ignore, despite the stubbornness of the both of them. It seemed like tonight a breaking point was reached - Gabriel having stopped her just as she was about to turn a corner. He'd pulled her against him and kissed up her neck, slowly sliding his hand down the hem of her pants. Despite verbal protest, she didn't try to pull away or stop it.

But Mimi knew she  _should_ have. They were practically  _begging_ to get caught like this, the voices of Blackwatch agents mingling just around the corner a constant reminder that if anyone else came or left, they'd be found out like this. 

Mimi feels grateful that he has his hand over her mouth when he pinches her clit and she moans as the pleasure travels through her nerves, making her buck her knees.

"You like that?" Gabriel purrs into her ear, pinching and tugging the bundle of nerves again. He gets the answer to his question when she whimpers and moans again, hips rolling into his touch. 

Reyes nips at her neck, his chuckle rumbling in his chest. 

The boisterous chatter of the agents only some metres away has her tense, she wants to call Reyes stupid for making a move like  _this._ Reckless seems like the best way to describe it, isn't it bad to fraternise? Especially as a Commander? Not like  _she_ was a great model for proper behaviour but still. 

His finger circled her clit rhythmically, pleasure coiling as if he was winding her up. She shifts slightly, and as a result Reyes' hard cock presses firmly against her ass. 

"I can fuck you right here if you ask, you know," he whispers, grinding his hardness against her persistently. Despite what he says, however, he doesn't remove his hand from her mouth, keeping the rough fingers firmly in place preventing any noises that might be heard from the other agents. 

Gabriel's full lips travel down her neck to where it meets her shoulder, latching onto the skin and sucking it firmly until a reddish mark is left behind when he pulls his mouth away. 

Mimi makes a little sound of protest - muffled by his hand - when he stops toying with her clit. He laughs quietly at the obvious disappointment, sliding his digit between her slick folds before dipping it into her tight, wet hole. His thumb replaces his digit in flicking her clit, rubbing slow circles around it while he gently fucks her with a single finger.

"Go on," he encourages, rolling her sensitive nub beneath his thumb. He curls the finger within her as he withdraws, running it over her sweet spot before continuing to repeat the action. "Cum."

Mimi's eyes roll, her body mostly held up by Reyes himself as she moans muffled against his hand, but despite the pleasure built in her core she teeters on the edge, like getting off is a guarantee someone will catch them.

"Mimi, cum for me," he growls, repeating his order to her. 

Realising it isn't enough just to tell her to, he withdraws the finger from inside her tight hole and focuses all the attention on her clit, pinching it and tugging roughly. She yelps into his hand, thankfully muffling most of the noise but not enough to make her thing they're in the clear. He rubs her insistently, rough. It sends waves of need through her body until his brutal ministrations on her sensitive button tip her over the edge.

Her eyes practically roll to the back of her head, and Gabriel's hand tightens around her mouth as she moans and cries against it, writhing in his grasp with each wave of her climax that washes over her.

"Good girl," he praises, his movements slowing as Mimi comes down from her climax, body tensing and twitching with each little movement he makes, tormenting her oversensitive nub.

Reyes finally removes his hand from Mimi's mouth when she's reduced to quiet, whispered whimpers, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her in place as she gets her bearings back. He removes his hand from her pants, bringing his slick fingers to her mouth and prodding them past her lips. She understands what he's getting at, and takes the digits into her mouth, cleaning them of her own slick, tongue lapping until they're clean of her own taste.

"Go there and spend time with the other agents," he murmurs into her ear as he pulls his fingers out of her mouth and holds her firmly on her feet. "When everyone turns in for the night, come to my room, understand?"

 


	12. Mimi's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi takes control of Reaper (for once)

“Miryam.”

As much as Reaper attempted to make himself sound as flat and uninterested as he could, his body betrayed the true state he was in. His chest rising and falling more rapidly than normal, the occasional squirm of his arms bound together. They were both very aware Gabriel could simply reduce his body to a dark fog to free himself, and yet, he didn’t; he simply remained in place as she straddled and teased him.

Mimi could tell the subtle movement in his hips when she gripped him there, using the leverage to better grind her exposed wet slit over his painfully throbbing cock.

To his credit, it was nearly impossible to tell by his reactions that he had a plug nestled in the tight pucker of his ass, only a faint buzzing giving away that the toy was vibrating against his insides.

Mimi wore his own gauntlets over her dark prosthetic limbs, the metal tip of the claws digging into thick muscle.

“What is it?” she asked with a cheeky grin, eyes flitting from his face down to where che torturously rubbed up and down his cock with her folds.

“Are you done?” he growled with increasing impatience.

Mimi didn’t answer him right away, instead acknowledging him with just an amused hum. She wondered to herself, as her hand raked the gauntlet’s sharp fingertips across his lower stomach, if _this_ was what she looked like whenever he we teasing her like this. The thought only motivated her to keep going.

She watched in appreciation as the claws left faint red lines against his warm skin tone, lifting all but one from the skin as she trailed the single tip up the topside of his shaft, relishing in the way he shuddered under the sensation.

“Mimi,” he breathed out, arching so subtly she may not have noticed had she not been straddling him. Her name on his lips were spoken with a hunger unlike the ravenous way he behaved when he was in control.

Not once ceasing her rhythmic grind against the underside of his cock, the clawed tip of the gauntlet came to a stop at his slit, dipping into a pearly bead of precum bubbling out of the tip before she slid it carefully into the hole.

All the effort Reaper put into maintaining his composure unraveled as the cool metal slid into the his slit. His body tensed and he rasped out a needy moan. He cursed the moment pleasure shot through his body, his movement causing the plug to brush over his prostate.

His mouth hung open, body shaky as if the simple act of inserting the very tip of the claw into his slit set off a series of sensations.  
“Mimi please,” he choked, red eyes watching her intently. He only felt more frustrated as she tilted her head gently to the side in question and continued to grind against him and play with the very entrance of his slit. Knowing what she wanted, he continued, “please fuck me.”

His tongue - a long and less than human one since his transformation into Reaper - darted across his lips. The sight made you ache for him, but pride stood in the way of caving in too soon.

Mimi did have enough mercy to remove the claw from the tip of his cock, only to offer him more torment as she positioned his ruddy head at her entrance.

“Do you deserve that?” she asked, hand reaching off to the side to turn the dial on a small remote beside their body. The plug in Reaper’s ass vibrated more intensely, making him swallow to choke back a needy groan.

“Only if you think I do, Mimi,” Gabriel growled out, tossing his pride in favour of being able to have what he wanted.

“Hmm,” Mimi put on a mock contemplative expression, moving her hips just enough for Gabriel’s cock to breach the entrance of her slit but not enough to completely envelop him.

She leaned backward, bracing her hands against the bed and angle herself to roll her hips enough to tease, but pull them away just the slightest bit each time he tried to thrust into her.

Mimi watched attentively as Reaper clenched his eyes closed, curses and pleads tumbling past his lips. For someone who had always had control issues, and made a point to always be in complete and utter control _every_ time, Gabriel was unraveling fast beneath her. Though something told her she could draw this out for much longer from him, she felt as though it had been enough to feed her smug, prideful attitude.

“You really want it that bad?” she asked innocently.

Reaper opened his eyes and nodded, jaw tensing to contain himself.

“Well since you’ve been good enough to stay tied up, I _guess_ ,” Mimi grinned devilishly, pulling herself upright to grip his hips with a tight enough hold for the gauntlets to breach skin.

For the moment she remained paused, Reaper thought Mimi might be about to drag it on longer and tease him. He was proved wrong when Mimi lowered herself completely down his length in one movement.

The sensation of suddenly being enveloped by her tight warmth tears a heated groan from his throat, until…

“Nonononono,” he hissed, rolling his head back as the onslaught of pleasure sends him hurtling toward his climax, hips arching into her as his cock tenses before the pressure releases and he twitches thick ribbons of cum deep into her wet, warm cunt. As the waves of his peak crash over him he only moans out a few more protests as if he might be able to stop it, until the last bits twitch out of him and his hips slump back onto the bed.

Mimi stared at his guilt-ridden expression in surprise, his massive load - another benefit of his inhuman characteristics - practically overflowing around his cock still buried deep within her.

“I’m sorry,” he nearly sobbed in his post-orgasmic daze, trying to pull out of her in his shame.

But she tightened her grip on him to keep him pinned, only momentarily freeing a hand to reach for the plug’s dial and turn it up to max.

The sound Reyes made as soon as Mimi turned up the vibrating plug was something she’d never heard before, going straight to her arousal; inner walls tightening around his half-hard cock. It only took moments however before she could feel it perk up again, much to Reaper’s dismay.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re a super soldier, huh?”


End file.
